1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for lighting a brake lamp for a vehicle using a non-contacting switch, and more particularly to an apparatus for lighting a brake lamp for a vehicle using a non-contacting switch that uses a proximity switch, that is, a non-contacting switch to control the lighting of a brake lamp depending on the operation of the brake pedal of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1A, an apparatus for lighting a brake lamp for a vehicle in the related art includes a brake pedal arm 3 including a brake pedal 1 at one end thereof, a pedal arm stop bracket 5 integrally formed on the brake pedal arm at the upper side of the brake pedal arm 3, and a switch 7 that includes mechanical contacts and is turned on or off depending on the operation of the brake pedal.
The operation of the switch including mechanical contacts will be described below. As shown in FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C that is a view of the switch as seen from the line A-A of FIG. 1B, before the brake pedal is operated, due to a return spring of the brake pedal, the pedal arm stop bracket integrally formed on the pedal arm pushes up a shaft 8, which is made of plastic, of the switch 7. For this reason, a spring 9 is compressed, and a first contact A comes in contact with a second contact B. Further, a third contact C and fourth contact D, which have come in contact with each other, are separated from each other. In contrast, when the brake pedal is operated, the pedal arm stop bracket is separated from the shaft 8 of the switch 7 and the first and second contacts A and B are separated from each other. Further, the third and fourth contacts C and D come in contact with each other. As a result, the brake lamp is lighted.
However, as the above-mentioned operation is repeated, the contacts repeatedly come in contact with each other, so that the contacts are worn away. Accordingly, there is an undesirable possibility that the brake lamp is not lighted. For this reason, a driver of a vehicle behind cannot perceive a braking signal. As a result, there is a problem that accidents occur. Further, in the case of the switch including mechanical contacts, when the brake pedal is operated, noise occurs due to the spring provided in the switch. As a result, there is a problem that the driver loses concentration.